narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujimura Clan
The Fujimura clan ''(藤村族, Fujimura Ichizoku) ''is a family of impoverished shinobi found in Takigakure. They specialize in warrior-like traditions and have many ceremonies devoted to them. They are easily noticeable by the ring tattoos on their biceps, and uniquely colored eyes. Some members have been noted to use Ice release, although the reasons why are unknown. Overview The Fujimura clan has been putting warrior traditions to use in their family since the founding of the clan. Traditionally, they hold brutal coming of age ceremonies similar to that of Kirigakure's old requirements to graduate from the academy; in which the children who wish to prove themselves worthy of their clan, fight to the death or to the point of permanent disability. Those who succeed become members of the main branch, while those who fail and live are shunned to the second branch. However in recent years, due to the depopulation of the clan, the ceremony was stopped when a victor could be determined, either by knock out, or by serious non-life threatening injuries. Members of the main branch are then tattooed after they become shinobi. The number, size and placement of the tattoos all have a meaning. Bold tattoos are for total domination of an opponent and are seen on both arms; one ring for every five defeated in this manner. Thinner rings are for family or marital purposes and are usually on the right arm. Second branch members are also tattooed for family or marital purposes. The clan as a whole, seems to have a particular lack in any sort of genjutsu; therefore they are also very susceptible to it. To make up for this, they use brutal training methods and are raised in a manner that some would deem unstable. They relish in battle much like Hidan, but do not worship any type of God. Collectively, the clan's battle strategies are very aggressive and they seek to conquer. Abilities The Fujimura clan relies more on their strengths in hand-to-hand combat and vicious nature over their abilities with ninjutsu and to make up for their dismal abilities in genjutsu. Aside from the occasional member with the ability for Ice Release and their perceptiveness for invade and conquer, this clan has no major abilities. Trivia * They are quite disliked by the villagers of Takigakure, because of their rowdy nature. * In later years, their values have changed and become far less violent. As new leaders came into power, they wished for change and cooperation with the rest of the village. * However segregation and discrimination against the Second Branch is still rampant. * Fujimura comes from "fuji" (藤) meaning "wisteria" and "mura" (村) meaning "outland". Wisteria are very hardy and fast-growing trees. It can grow in fairly poor-quality soils, but prefers fertile, moist, well-drained soil; likely referring to Takigakure's and even their own clans poor conditions. Outland is remote or distant territory -- the Fujimura's are isolated to a remote part of Takigakure. * Wisteria in Takigakure are only found growing around and in the Fujimura compound. Resources * Stock image used for clan symbol. Category:Clans Category:FINAL Category:Takigakure Category:Kekkei Genkai